There are many articles of footwear for infants, for example, which are designed to encompass an infant's foot for purposes of warmth, support, and function as an integral part of a particular attire. Most of such footwear is miniaturized adult shoes having a sole, an upper portion for enclosing wearer's foot, and means for tightening the same on the wearer's foot. The tightening means generally includes shoe laces and a series of cooperating eyelets formed in the upper portion for receiving shoe laces.
It would be desirable to produce an article of footwear that may be readily applied to the feet of an infant, is difficult for the infant to kick off, is adaptable to a variety of different sized feet to grow with the infant, and is easily cleanable.